Użytkownik:PinkieStyle/KF10
Rozdział 10. Adrien miał wrażenie, że wszystko nagle zwolniło. Łzy pociekły po jego policzkach, kiedy na całe gardło wykrzykiwał imię swojej ukochanej. - Biedronka! Odepchnął na bok Solviera, który zdezorientowany, przestał śmiać się psychopatycznie. Zrobił coś, co naprawdę było nieprzemyślane. Sam był zdziwiony swoją głupotą. Przeskoczył przez balustradę balkonu i teraz spadał w dół, tuż za jego ledwo żywą dziewczyną. - Marinette, daj mi rękę! - wyciągnął ramię jak najbardziej do przodu. Brunetka podniosła lekko powieki i z wysiłkiem skierowała dłoń w jego stronę. Cała się trzęsła. Blondyn rozpaczliwie machał rękami, "płynąc" w powietrzu. Ich koniuszki palców już się stykały. Wysilił się jak najbardziej i... udało mu się. Ich palce splotły się, kiedy ich dłonie znalazły się blisko siebie. Od ziemi dzieliło ich jakieś trzydzieści metrów. Superbohater zerknął na ścianę wzdłuż której lecieli. Wyjął zza pleców swój koci kij i skierował go na budynek. Wykonał szybkie obliczenia, a następnie wysunął laskę. Ku jego radości wbiła się w szczelinę między framugą, a oknem. Szarpnęło nim, kiedy zawisł, kurczowo trzymając za rękę Marinette. Od kiedy była taka ciężka? Nagle przypomniał sobie, że dziewczyna trzyma coś na swoim Yo-yo. Wychylił się lekko i ujrzał... Pann. Chinka była nieprzytomna. Ubranie miała poszarpane, jakby stoczyła walkę ze stadem wściekłych kotów. Jej krótkie włosy były ukurzone i mokre od potu. Linka Yo-yo zaciskała się mocno wokół jej tułowia. To komplikowało sytuację. Miał zamiar wybić okno i wrzucić Biedronkę, która była na idealnej wysokości, do budynku, a następnie samemu tam wskoczyć. Niestety Pann wisiała za nisko, jakiś metr od parapetu. Musiał ją jakoś podciągnąć, ale tak, żeby nie zrobić jej krzywdy. Zaczął intensywnie myśleć i analizować każdy element struktury budynku. Na pewno musiał stłuc okno. To miał już zaplanowane. Jak najostrożniej wymierzył butem w górną część szyby. Wycelował i z całej siły zamachnął nogą. Ku jego radości okno pękło z trzaskiem. Wprawdzie nie całe, jednak na tyle, aby zmieścić tam spokojnie dwie osoby. Teraz pozostało mu tylko przeciśnięcie tych dwóch osób. Ręka, którą kurczowo trzymał się kija, zaczęła się trząść z wysiłku. Spojrzał w górę. Mógłby się podciągnąć i usiąść na swojej lasce. Wtedy sytuacja stałaby się o wiele bardziej korzystna, gdyż byłyby w stanie podnieść Pann w górę, wrzucić ją do środka, a następnie wejść tam razem z Marinette. Napiął mięśnie. Było to naprawdę bolesne, lecz wiedział, że nie ma innego sposobu. Podciągnął się, a kiedy jego szyja znalazła się na wysokości kija, przerzucił nogę i z jeszcze większym wysiłkiem usiadł okrakiem na broni. Tak jak przypuszczał, Chinka znajdowała się teraz przed oknem. Zamachnął ręką, którą trzymał swoją dziewczynę. Przez chwilę brunetka kiwała się na lince od Yo-yo, a kiedy Adrien zobaczył, że wpada do środka, opuścił się z kija, tak aby Pann znalazła się na podłodze wewnątrz, gdyż wtedy ryzyko ponownego wypadnięcia znacznie by spadało. Kiedy misja się powiodła, zszedł z laski, aby wrócić do zwisu. Wiedział, że sam nie da rady wrzucić Biedronki w ten sposób, aby nie upadła na leżącą w środku dziewczynę. Musiał ją jakoś ocucić. Pogłaskał kciukiem po wierzchu jej dłoni. - Mari, musisz się obudzić. - powiedział głośno, ale spokojnie. Dziewczyna otworzyła powoli oczy, co naprawdę zdziwiło chłopaka. Myślał, że będzie zmuszony trząść jak opętany jej ręką. Marinette zmierzyła go sennie wzrokiem. - Adrien? - szepnęła słabym głosem. - Kochanie; posłuchaj mnie. - starał się skupić jej uwagę, mówiąc powoli i wyraźnie. - Musisz wejść przez okno do środka budynku. Rozumiesz? Niebieskooka spojrzała we wskazaną stronę. Zerknęła na owiniętą wokół jej dłoni, a następnie przesunęła wzrok na pękniętą szybę. Jej wyraz twarzy nieco się ożywił. Zmarczyła brwi oraz zacisnęła usta. Zaczęła się bujać w przód i w tył. W pewnym momencie, uznając, że da radę sama, puściła nadgarstek zielonookiego i zwinnie wskoczyła na parapet. I tyle Adrien ją widział. Nagle tuż obok jego głowy przeleciał jakiś ptak. Potem kolejny i następny. Chłopak podniósł głowę. Z balkonu, z którego zaskoczył nadlatywały ptaki, szarżując w jego stronę. W miejscu ich startu, oparty o balustradę, stał Solvier. Nawet z takiej odległości Czarny Kot widział jego podły wyraz twarzy. Blondyn przesunął się w stronę ściany i jak najszybciej wskoczył przez okno. Zastał tam Marinette klękającą przy Pann i rozwijającą delikatnie linkę. Ręce jej się trzęsły, co jakiś czas przerwała czynność i brała głęboki oddech. Kiedy chłopak stanął obok niej spojrzała na niego zamglonym wzrokiem. - Musimy się gdzieś ukryć. - wysapał Adrien i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Byli w jakimś szerokim korytarzu. Ściany, pomalowane czerwoną farbą, poobwieszane były obrazami przedstawiającymi kanadyjskie krajobrazy. Na drewnianej podłodze leżały puszyste dywany z wyszytym logiem hotelu. Nad korytarzowymi drzwiami, których było około dziesięć, wisiały tabliczki z nazwami pomieszczeń, które skrywały się po drugiej stronie ścian. Blondyn nie miał czasu na czytanie ich. Kiedy jakiś ptak wleciał przez okno, powodując u niego kichnięcie, wziął Pann na ręce i skinął głową na Biedronkę. Dziewczyna obejrzała się za siebie, a następnie ruszyła za chłopakiem. Biegli korytarzem, sprawdzając każde drzwi. Kiedy wreszcie natrafili na otwarte, wpadli jak błyskawica do środka. Za pomocą stojącego z boku krzesła zaryglowali drzwi i odetchnęli. Marinette zaczęła dotykać ściany w poszukiwania włącznika światła. Na szczęście on nie miał problemu z ciemnością. Obiegł oczami pokój, w którym się znaleźli. Było naprawdę małe, wyglądało na spiżarnię. Na ustawionych po bokach półkach, stały poukładane produkty spożywcze. Chłopak dopatrzył się pudełek z cukrem, słoików pełnych ciastek (co niezwykle go uradowało ze względu na Tikki), jajek, kaszę oraz worków z mąka. Z tego ostatniego ucieszył się szczególnie. Dlaczego? Ponieważ gdyby ułożyć je obok siebie, byłyby idealnym polowym łóżkiem, którego potrzebowali, biorąc pod uwagę stan Pann. Na ścianie naprzeciw jego, znajdowały się metalowe drzwi. Adrien obstawiał, że muszą one prowadzić do chłodni. Zresztą wskazywała na to, wisząca na nich, tabliczka z rysunkiem śnieżynki. Cóż, nie miał jakichś szczególnie przyjemnych wspomnień związanych z lodówkami. Koty nie lubią zimna. Nagle oślepiło go mleczne światło. Zamrugał kilkukrotnie, aby przyzwyczaić wzrok. Odwrócił głowę. To Biedronka znalazła włącznik. Widząc jego reakcję uśmiechnęła się z zaklopotaniem. Nawet w takim stanie, w podartym kostiumie, brudną i wyczerpaną twarzą oraz rozczochranymi włosami, wyglądała pięknie. Skoro po tylu przejściach była w stanie w miarę normalnie funkcjonować, oznaczało to, że jest silniejsza niż przypuszczał. Dopiero kiedy dziewczyna ruszyła się, aby obejrzeć pomieszczenie, zdał sobie sprawę, że patrzy się na nią rozmarzonym wzrokiem. Otrząsnął się i wskazał na worki leżące pod półkami. - Mogłabyś je tu przesunąć? Położylibyśmy na nich naszą pandę. - sam się sobie dziwił, że po tym co niedawno się stało, jest jeszcze w stanie wplatać humor w swoje wypowiedzi. Brunetka przytaknęła, więc po chwili na środku pomieszczenia ułożone było pięć sporych worków pełnych mąki. Chłopak ostrożnie położył na nich swoją przyjaciółkę. Następnie uklęknął przy niej, aby móc przyjrzeć się obrażeniom jakich doznała. Wyglądało na to, że to raczej nic poważnego. Była pokaleczona w paru miejscach, z czego tylko na nodze miała ranę potrzebującą opatrzenia. Tylko czym by ją tu opatrzeć? Kiedyś, na lekcjach pierwszej pomocy, uczyno go, że należy wziąć najbliższy czysty kawałek materiału i zatamować krwawienie. Pstryknął palcami, gdyż wiedział co zrobić. - Plagg, chowaj pazury! Przetransformował się, a z jego pierścienia wypadło zmęczone kwami. Stworzenie popatrzyło na niego sennym wzrokiem. - Dzisiaj zaszalałeś. - stwierdziło i położyło się na jego spodniach. Kącik ust Adriena uniósł się lekko. Wyjął z kieszeni kurtki (bo wiecie, kiedy się transformował był w kurtce) kawałek górskiego sera i położył go obok swojego przyjaciela. Ten otworzył jedno oko, szybko wziął w łapki jedzenie i z podobną prędkością go skonsumował. Potem znowu legł na materiale, wydając z siebie ciche westchnięcie. Blondyn podniósł wzrok. Biedronka także wróciła do swojej normalnej formy. Wciąż była umorusana, ale przynajmniej ubranie miała całe. Ręce włożyła do kieszeni, jakby było jej zimno. Następnie popatrzyła pytająco na zielonookiego. - Trzeba czymś zawinąć jej nogę. Masz może jakiś materiał? - zapytał, oglądając ranę. - Yyym, chyba nie. - przeszukała wnętrze kurtki. - Jedynie ubranie. - Nie no, co ty. Nie będziemy niszczyć Twojego. Już za dużo się nacierpiałaś. - uśmiechnął się i ściągnął kurtkę. Tkanina z jakiej wykonane było jego ubranie wierzchne, była praktycznie niemożliwa do rozerwania. Nawet jeśli by mu się udało, wodoodporny materiał nie nadawał się do opatrzenia rany. Spojrzał na swoje ubranie. Dotknął palcami swojej koszulki. Przyjemna w dotyku, łatwo pochłaniała wodę, w końcu bawełna. Cóż innego mu pozostało? Zciągnął ją przez głowę i rozerwał na pół (tak moje drogie, Adrien bez koszulki :3). Podniósł lekko nogę Pann do góry i owinął ranę białą tkaniną. Po kilku zawinięciach udało mu się zatamować krwawienie, z czego był bardzo zadowolony. Odłożył nogę delikatnie, tak aby leżała prosto. Spojrzał na Marinette. Dziewczyna wgapiona była w jego nagi tors. Uśmiechała się słabo i lekko wytrzeszczała oczy. Głowę przekrzywiła w prawą stronę, jakby oglądała jego budowę z różnych stron. Chłopak odruchowo zerknął na swój tłów. Nigdy jakoś szczególnie nie przywiązywał wagi do umięśnienia, a tym bardziej do chwalenia się nim (no, może przymykając oko na wakacje, gdyż świetnie wyglądał w kostiumie kąpielowym, ale przemilczał ten temat). To nie zmieniało faktu, że był naprawdę dobrze zbudowany. Sześciopaku pozazdrościłby mu niejeden chłopak. Była to zasługa wszystkich tych dodatkowych zajęć sportowych, na które uczęszczał. Może jednak ma za co dziękować tacie? Ponownie podniósł wzrok na swoją dziewczynę i odchrząknął cicho. Marinette szybko spojrzała na niego speszona. Jej twarz pokrył rumieniec. - Ja... tylko... w sensie... - zaczęła się jąkać, gestykulując nerwowo. - Hej, skarbie, nie musisz się tłumaczyć! - zaśmiał się, a dziewczyna trochę się uspokoiła. Wtedy chłopak zobaczył jej dłonie. Były sine i zaczerwienione w miejscach, gdzie dziewczyna owinięte miała linkę Yo-yo lub konary. Chłopak złapał ją za nie i delikatnie ujął je w swoje dłonie. Były zimne, jak to zazwyczaj przy odrętwieniu. Przysunął się do niej lekko i zaczął ogrzewać jej zmarznięte kończyny, poprzez lekkie ocieranie swoimi. Dziewczyna patrzyła to na jego, to na swoje dłonie. Kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, po chwili nieruchomego patrzenia się na siebie, dziewczyna zbliżyła swoją twarz do jego. Ich usta się odnalazły, a wtedy po jej policzkach pociekły łzy. Łzy szczęścia. Kiedy oderwali się od siebie, blondyn otarł słoną kroplę z jej twarzy, a ona uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Uratowałeś mi życie. - szepnęła, wtulając policzek w ciepłe wnętrze jego dłoni. - Drobiazg. - odpowiedział i uśmiechnął się lekko. - Kocham Cię. - wyznała przez łzy. - Ja Ciebie też. - odpowiedział i przytulił ją do siebie. Wiedział, że tego potrzebowała. Ona wtuliła głowę w jego nagi tors i przełożyła ramiona, tuż pod jego rękami. Trwali tak chwilę, kiedy nagle usłyszeli cichy kaszel. Zwrócili głowę w stronę dźwięku. Ujrzeli brązowe oczy Pann, zerkające na nich słabo. - Co się stało? - zapytała nieprzytomnie. - Gdzie jest Shiji? - Ona nie... - Adrien został uciszony przez Marinette. Najwidoczniej z kwami Pann musiało się coś stać. Na samym początku bitwy poleciało szukać swojej właścicielki. I to był ostatni raz, kiedy chłopak ją widział. Postanowił zręcznie zmienić temat. - Nie ruszaj się. Masz ranną nogę. Może przyniosę ci lodu? - zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć, on już stał przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do chłodni. Jak gdyby nigdy nic otworzył je i miał wrażenie, że jego żołądek zrobił obrót o 180°.